


Love, Your Fond Adversary

by Slow_Burn_Sally



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Just a story about a demon and an angel writing to one another through the years, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slow_Burn_Sally/pseuds/Slow_Burn_Sally
Summary: I've wanted to write a letter correspondence fic for these two for a while now. I hope you enjoy.As always, I love people's comments. They make my day oh so much nicer. :)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 148





	Love, Your Fond Adversary

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a letter correspondence fic for these two for a while now. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> As always, I love people's comments. They make my day oh so much nicer. :)

_Dear Crowley,_

_I do rather like this idea of writing to you. You being the only creature on earth with whom I can have a decent conversation about the difficulties of immortality and the complexities of human nature. It is rather strange that we alone should have been chosen for this long, lonely assignment._

_Stranger still that we seem to enjoy one another’s company. I hope you don’t mind if I say that I was ever so grateful that you struck up that conversation back in The Garden. I was so frightfully worried about that business with the flaming sword. I thought for certain that my position of guardian would have been immediately revoked when they’d learned of my little mistake, but thankfully, no one seems to have noticed! Regardless, it was good to have a chat with a friendly face in my time of need. Thank you for that._

_In other news, not much has changed. I am circulating among the humans here in Rome, encouraging them to acts of kindness and to stop trying to eviscerate each other with spears and knives for five minutes stitched together. It can feel like thankless work, but then a new mother smiles at me, or a soldier greets his wife and son when he returns from war, safe and sound, and well, that makes the whole thing worth it._

_How has your tempting been going? I know it’s scandalous of me to ask, but if I’m honest, I can’t summon up the energy to disapprove of your work. It’s what you were put on earth to do is it not? You being a demon and all. Hope things are going well for you. Perhaps we could meet up at Petronas’s again sometime? You did seem to enjoy the oysters._

_Your adversary -_

_Aziraphale_

_Principality of Heaven_

  
  


_______________________________________________

  
  


_Angel,_

_Glad things are going well on your end. You certainly have your work cut out for you. Romans are by far the most sinful bunch I’ve come across yet, and that includes my undercover work in that clan of cannibal priests in mesopotamia five hundred years ago. Romans seem intent on stabbing, poisoning and torturing one another_ _for fun_ _. When they’re not trying to shag each other silly that is. Sorry for bringing up dirty things like sex. I know it’s not your area. But in all seriousness, I haven’t seen this much debauchery in centuries. I almost don’t have to lift a finger! They make being a demon a bit redundant._

_My days are spent mostly nudging people into sinful acts they were probably well on the way to accomplishing without my help. Hoping to coast by on as little work as possible. Hell usually assumes I’m responsible for any old horrific thing the humans do to one another, so it’s not a bad assignment after all. And yeah. Writing to you helps pass the time._

_Not sure why it’s always been just us. Maybe we’re the two most gullible field agents they could find? I for one vastly prefer it ‘up here’ to what’s going on at the head office. Bloody awful down there. Slime covering everything. Dim, flickering neon lights. Yuck. Much better to be up here in the sunshine with a bunch of half mad sodomites. At least the wine is good._

_Patronas’s again? Not bloody likely. I don’t know where you got the idea that I enjoyed the oysters. Fishy, wet, cold things. I’m not even sure mine was cooked all the way through. Bloody terrible._

_You’re pleasant company angel, but I’m often put off by the things you choose to put into your mouth._

_My. That came out wrong. Disregard the innuendo._

_I’ll catch you around._

_\- Crowley_

  
  


_______________________________________________

_Dear Crowley,_

_I apologize for my behavior when I met you out in the misty moors earlier. I was simply taken aback by the implication that we deceive our head offices. Unless you’ve forgotten, I am an_ _angel_ _. I am not allowed to lie, or cheat, or steal. It’s not proper behavior. I do agree that both of us toiling away, century after century, only to cancel one another out does seem pointless. But lying? No, my fiendish friend. Lying is simply something I will not stoop to. _

_Still, I feel awful about yelling at you. I am usually quite composed, and I do enjoy your company, even if you are a demon. I know you probably spoke rashly, and that you didn’t mean what you said, that we should tell our head offices that we’re accomplishing work that we simply aren’t doing. And so, I’ve decided to give you the benefit of the doubt and pretend like that interaction never happened. If you’d allow me, I’d enjoy treating you to a cup of mead in my tent later. It’s the least I can do for behaving like such a thoughtless cad._

_Hoping you’re able to ward off this incessant dampness._

_Your adversary - Aziraphale_

_Principality of Heaven_

_________________________________________

  
  


_Angel,_

_You’re a real piece of work, you know that? Only_ _you_ _could write out a letter of apology that’s even more insulting and degrading than the actual thing you did to warrant it in the first place._

_Oh, you don’t like to lie do you? That’s rich coming from someone who meets regularly for drinks and friendly chats with_ _the opposition_ _, and then neglects to inform his superiors about it. Not to mention the other sins (gluttony, sloth) that you engage in regularly. You’re a hypocrite._

_You can take that cup of mead and shove it up your arse._

_\- The “foul fiend”_

  
  
  


_________________________________________________________________

  
  


_Dear Crowley,_

_It was a pleasant surprise to run into you at The Globe today. You seem to show up when I least expect it, but it’s always a pleasure to see you. I couldn’t help but notice that you’ve grown your hair out long again. Rather fetching. Your hair. Not that it wasn’t nice before. It always looks nice. Not that I’ve been staring. I’m an angel. We notice aesthetics._

_Also, thank you very much for agreeing to increase attendance for Hamlet. I know you detest the ‘gloomy ones’ as you call them, but I am such a fervent fan of the arts, especially the theater. It warms my heart to know that you’ll be bending your skills in that direction. I think it’s best though that you don’t tell me what you’re planning. Plausible deniability and all._

_Would you care to meet up for a drink before I head to Edinburgh? Perhaps you can give me some tips on how to tempt your clan leader into stealing those cattle?_

_Your fond adversary - Aziraphale_

_Principality of Heaven_

  
  


_______________________________________________

  
  


_Angel,_

_Hey. No biggie. It’ll be a snap to improve attendance for Hamlet. Literally._

_It was nice to see you too. Gets dull hanging around by oneself year after year, decade after decade. Good to see a friendly face. Or an adversarial one haha._

_Glad you came around to The Arrangement. Isn’t it easier? You gotta admit angel, there’s really no point in both of us lugging ourselves all the way up north when one person could do it just as easily. I appreciate the help you’ve given me over recent centuries. I know it bothers your pure angelic little heart to help out a demon, but for what its worth, this demon is grateful for the assistance. I promise not to breathe a word to anyone who’d care. I think they’re probably too busy poncing about to notice our little set up anyway, but… can’t be too careful can we?_

_Been staring at my hair have you? What a pervert you are._

_A drink sounds like an excellent idea. Six O’clock? Down at the King’s Staff? Or do you prefer the Mermaid’s Tail?_

_Let me know angel._

_\- Crowley_

________________________________

  
  


_My dear Crowley,_

_I am ever so grateful for you coming along when you did yesterday. I swear on everything that’s holy, I had no intention of getting locked up in the bastille. I was simply following the call to find decent crepes. It was an unfortunate coincidence that I was dressed ‘all frilly’ as you said when I decided to go on that little jaunt. I’d been doing some work influencing a wealthy duchess to donate quite a large sum of money to help a charitable organization, when I was struck with the strongest craving for crepes. And so I hadn’t thought to change into something more appropriate. My mistake. It shan’t happen again._

_I know you said not to thank you, but it’s simply not in my nature to let a kind deed go un-thanked. It wouldn’t be very angelic of me not to express my gratitude._

_You barely touched your crepes when we went to lunch. Were they unsatisfactory? If so, I shall have to treat you to something you_ do _enjoy sometime soon. Perhaps a bottle of wine?_

_Either way, I was happy to finish off your portion. I admit to having a weakness around french pastries. Thank you for indulging me._

_I hope this horrid revolution finishes up soon, so that we can go back to simpler, more pleasant diversions and not be haunted by the endless fall of that terrible guillotine blade._

_I’m sorry I assumed that all this was your demonic work. You really are quite a soft soul for all of your ‘bad demon’ posturing. Quite a nice person really._

_I hope this letter finds you well. As always, it was a pleasure running into you._

_\- Aziraphale_

  
  


___________________________________________________

  
  


_Angel,_

_I’m going to ignore the fact that you’ve called me ‘soft’ and ‘nice’ within the space of two sentences. You_ _are_ _a silly, frilly creature with no sense of self preservation, especially where baked goods are concerned, so I can’t hold it against you for calling a demon ‘nice’._

_It’s strange, but my happening upon you in your predicament wasn’t actually a coincidence. I knew you were in trouble. I could feel it somehow. Could feel this tingling sensation all across my scalp and I just_ knew _something was wrong. Don’t ask me to explain why, because I have no idea. Ever experience anything like that regarding me? I’m curious to know._

_Please stop getting yourself into pickles and expecting me to save you. Its undignified of me as a demon to keep coming to the rescue of an angel who’s too scatter brained to know when he’s in over his head._

_Ps._

_I did like the outfit though. Quite flattering. Especially the shoes_

_\- Crowley_

  
  


___________________________________________________

_Crowley,_

  
  


_Drat. I’ve gone and made a mess of things. I don’t know where to begin. First off, I realize belatedly that you didn’t ask me for… what you asked me for, because you wanted to harm yourself. I can see that now. That was the main reason for my atrocious behavior earlier today. All I could see was the risk to your safety, and to think that I’d provide you with a substance that could utterly destroy you? After everything we’ve been through together. Why, I hope you don’t mind me being so forward, but even though you are a demon and fallen and damned and all that… well… I almost consider us friends. It would pain me to know that you’d been harmed. I do very much enjoy our chats, and so I panicked and acted in a rash manner not becoming of an angel._

_I am sorry Crowley. Please forgive me._

_I can’t offer you the thing that you requested. It’s simply too dangerous, but I hope you know that when I said ‘fraternizing’, I truly didn’t mean it to be a pejorative word. What other word was I to use for what we have? We’re on opposite sides after all._

_Regardless, I do like you. I do enjoy our connection, our relationship, and yes, our fraternizing. Or whatever you wish to call it. I am deeply sorry for the hurt I may have caused you and I hope you can find it inside yourself to forgive me._

_\- Aziraphale_

  
  


___________________________________________________________

  
  


_My dear Crowley,_

_It has been several months, and I have not heard a word from you. I know that we left things on a sour note, and believe me, I’m not proud of my behavior towards you in the park, but I thought by now you’d have responded. Even just a short note to tell me that you’re alright and that, hopefully, you forgive my harsh words and my refusal to carry out your frankly ridiculous request._

_I am a bit miffed Crowley. I won’t lie. I thought what with the (dare I say) somewhat intimate nature of our connection, that you’d at least deign to answer my letter. Even just to tell me to ‘piss off’ or ‘shove off’ or whatever clever modern vernacular passes for that sort of sentiment these days. To find that several months later, you are still giving me the silent treatment? Well, I for one am surprised. This is immature behavior. Even for a demon._

_And to think. I trusted you with my… I won’t say friendship. I think we can both agree that we aren’t friends, but, my… fond acquaintanceship, and to have you turn around and shut me out like this? Very rude. Very rude indeed._

_If you would be so kind as to drop me a small note, just to let me know that you’re alright, that would be greatly appreciated. Otherwise, I shall be forced to assume that you no longer wish to carry on our correspondence, or our … acquaintanceship._

_Fretfully waiting_

_Aziraphale_

  
  
  


______________________________________________________

  
  


_Crowley,_

_I went by your rooms today. I know that’s quite the imposition, but I simply had to see if you were at home. I found your flat dark and locked up tight. No sign of you. There were newspapers piled up in heaps on the front step and dust on the mat an inch thick._

_Crowley, you_ _must_ _respond. What has happened to you? Where is it that you’ve gone? Whatever I said, whatever I did to drive you off like this, I am truly sorry. I didn’t mean a word of it._

_It is quite lonely without you these past thirty years. I know we usually don’t see one another for far longer than a few decades, but before, there were always our letters. Now though, only silence. I am finding it difficult to cope without hearing that you are well and unharmed and not mad at me any longer._

_Perhaps you simply need more time? That is all well and good. I can wait. I promise not to bother you again until I hear from you. And if you’ve gone and permanently discorporated yourself trying to obtain a deadly chalice of holy water… Well, let’s not talk about that. I can’t think of that now. I can only wait and hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me and to reach out to me with word that you’re alright._

_Your fond adversary_

_Aziraphale_

  
  


_____________________________________________________

  
  
  


_Angel,_

_Sorry bout that. Was napping. Lay down for a moment and when I woke up, it was 1939._

_I got your letters. I’m sorry I made you worry. M’alright. Swear it._

_\- Crowley_

_______________________________________________________

  
  


_Crowley my dearest,_

_How can I thank you enough for rescuing my prized possessions? I know you told me not to mention it. Or rather, you told me to ‘shut up’, but I simply must tell you thank you._

_Thank you Crowley. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. You have no idea what a tragedy it would be for me to lose those books. I’ve cared for them and safely stored them away for centuries. I only brought them out of the shop in an attempt to lure those horrid Nazis into a trap. A trap which you’re well aware by now has backfired dreadfully._

_If it weren’t for you, than all would be lost. My books would have been confiscated and my human corporation would most likely have been riddled with bullets. I am beyond grateful._

_And might I say, it was good to see you again. I received your latest letter a couple of years ago, and truth be told, I was still a bit put out over you not responding for so long (sleeping or no). And so I haven’t felt like writing you back._

_But let’s not dwell on such inconsequential things. You have saved my books. You deserve a proper thanks. Let’s have dinner when this terrible war is over. My treat._

_Your Angel_

_Aziraphale_

_Ps. I hope your feet aren’t too singed. You were very brave, coming to my rescue. Thank you again._

  
  


_____________________________________________________

  
  


_Angel,_

_Don’t mention it. I told you to shut up and I meant it._

_Dinner? Yeah. That'd be good. I sense the war is coming to a close in only a few more horrible, bloody years. Maybe meet up then?_

_Looking forward to it. Or rather, looking forward to watching_ _you_ _eat dinner whilst I work my way through several rather expensive bottles of wine that you’ll purchase for me… that’s more what I mean when I say ‘dinner’._

_I’m sorry I made you worry. I didn’t mean to do it. Our talk in Saint James park made me grumpy, and when I get grumpy, I get sleepy. It takes something out of me. Must be why I sleep so much. You’re a nice chap. A good.. What was it you called us? Acquaintance? You’re a good acquaintance. No hard feelings?_

_How’s the bookshop? It was so dark when I dropped you off the other night, I couldn’t get a good look at it. I know business must be slow, what with the blitz and all._

_\- Crowley_

  
  


__________________________________________________

  
  


_Angel,_

  
  


_What does that mean ‘you go too fast for me’? What in Satan’s name does that_ _mean_ _? My driving? You’ve known about my driving for decades and you haven’t complained before. Why did you look so sad when you said it? What is going on with you?_

_One minute you’re fawning all over me for saving your books. You're laughing with me over dinner and smiling when you say goodnight. The next minute, you’re offering me a thermos full of holy water and then running away after saying I ‘go too fast’ for you._

_What exactly do the words ‘too fast’ mean to you angel? It’s been_ _six thousand bloody years_ _. Six thousand years of polite dinners and careful letters and us helping each other. Six thousand years of … whatever this is. I am not certain I could go any slower if I tried. What would slower even look like? Should we meet every few centuries rather than every few years? Should I stop joking with you? Stop inviting you out for drinks? In what particular ways do you want me to slow down? I’d love to have some input, because honestly angel, I’ve taken this as slowly as I possibly could. Slow enough that it hurts._

_I don’t mean to scare you off even further, but maybe you’ve noticed that I quite like you. I enjoy your company, and it’s not just because you keep buying me alcohol. You’re funny. You’re clever. You’re silly and kind and sweet. I’m not supposed to like things like that, being a demon. And yet here we are._

_Yuck. I’m being so sentimental right now and it’s making me itch. You’ve made me sentimental angel. I hope you’re happy._

_As I said, I like you. A lot. I was hoping we could… I don’t know… go somewhere with this. I have no idea where. Was hoping you’d want to see me more often. Maybe come over to my flat and let me cook for you. I don’t know. I feel like a fool now. Not even sure what I’m trying to say._

_All I know is, I feel like you just gave me the most profound gift you could give me, and then you took something profound away with you when you left. Ugh. I sound like such a wanker. This is HARD._

_Give me some feedback angel. What’s going on?_

_Your demon_

_Crowley_

  
  


______________________________________________________________________

  
  


_Oh Crowley,_

_I am so so sorry for the way events have played out. I didn’t mean to say those horrid things to you at the bandstand. How insensitive of me. But what was I to do? I can’t very well run off with you somewhere. That would be shirking my angelic duty._

_You must know by now how fond of you I am. Quite fond. Especially fond. But even fondness cannot break my bonds of responsibility to Heaven. I am charged with helping to start the apocalypse. I don’t want it, any more than you do, and I shall make one final plea to a ‘higher power’ to see if there’s any way I can stop it through proper channels. But if all else fails, there is a chance I may have to take up the sword and the shield and join in battle._

_Oh Crowley, I don’t want that at all. And even if I_ _were_ _forced to fight in the Great War, I hope you know that I would never ever raise a hand against you. I could never harm you. Not with the way I feel… after all we’ve been through._

_I said that it was over, and I didn’t mean it. Its not over. I am still here and still, well, still your friend. I know I said we weren’t friends, but I lied. I got scared and I lied. You are the best and only friend I’ve ever had._

_Please forgive me Crowley. I spoke in the heat of the moment, and I regret every word._

_Your dear friend_

_Aziraphale_

_____________________________________________________________

  
  


_Angel, my angel_

  
  


_Are you truly gone? I’m probly not going to send this letter cuz i’m rather drunk and likely to say some things I shouldn’t. I went roun to your shop and there were flames everywhere! All your precous books burning up. Dear Satan it was horrible._

_I looked and lookd for you. I called your name overn over and you weren’t there. Are you gone? Are you discorpororaated? Who didthis to you?_

_Aziraphale, I can’t handl life up her eiwhtou you. Jesus I’m drunk. Drunk enough to say jesus haha._

  
  


_But really angle. Angil. ANGEL. I .. you… you can’t be gone. Youwr my best friend. Ma only friend._

_The bartender doesn’t want to give me another bottl of scoch, but I’m gunna make hims do it with my demon powerrs._

_I miss you so much already._

_I missss you._

_Mgonna send this letter anyway. Who cares if you know. I don’t care! Who cars. Bluh_

_Your devotted demon_

_Crolwey_

  
  
  


_______________________________________________________________-_

  
  
  


_Crowley,_

  
  


_Can you believe our little trick worked? I shall cherish the memory of Hastur’s stricken face for the rest of my days. Very clever of you my dear to think up the body swap. Very clever indeed. But I always knew you were clever didn’t I?_

_Dinner tonight was lovely. You looked quite handsome in your black suit with your hair all done up posh like that. Quite stunning in fact._

_It seemed as though you enjoyed yourself. You never eat much, but the wine was simply fantastic wasn’t it?_

_Well now, I feel that I am stalling with pleasantries when there is something far more serious that I need to say to you._

_Crowley. It has come to my attention that I love you. I think I have loved you for quite a long time now. Perhaps since the very beginning._

_I have kept these feelings locked away inside me for as long as I could manage, but they won’t be locked away any more. I love you Crowley. I am in love with you. Deeply._

_I know that demons cannot love. I know that you can’t feel the same way. It’s one of the reasons I’ve kept so quiet about it all these centuries. And so I want you to know that nothing at all has changed. We can continue on as we always have, and you can view this letter as just the silly ramblings of a fussy, book obsessed angel. I only knew that I couldn’t contain my feelings for one more moment. I simply had to express them to you one way or another. I hope it hasn’t been an imposition._

_Though, if there is even the slightest, tiniest glimmer of a chance that you feel something for me, perhaps you could let me know? I am well aware that the odds aren't good that you could return my feelings, but just know that if given half a chance, I would work tirelessly to be a dedicated partner and companion to you for all the rest of our days. I think I’d be quite a good lover. I’ve never done that sort of thing before, but I think about doing it… with you that is… quite often. I am willing to try my best to make you happy and fulfill your needs._

_Listen to me, prattling on. I’ve probably ruined our chances of remaining friends. Oh dear._

_That is all. Thank you for listening to my confession. Please do not judge me too harshly for my soft angel’s heart. I can’t help the way I feel. I can only promise you that I won’t burden you with it if you find that sort of thing uncomfortable._

_Lunch Thursday? I hear there’s a new Thai place on Baker St. Good reviews. My treat._

_Your friend_

_Aziraphale_

  
  


______________________________________________________

  
  


_Angel,_

_You’re an idiot._

_Of course I love you. Fuck. O_ _f course I do_ _._

_You feather headed, simple minded, persnickety, fussy pain in my arse. I have loved you desperately for six bloody millennia._

_Get over here at once. I need to kiss you. Many times._

_\- Crowley_

_Ps. I hope you meant it when you said you wanted to have sex with me, because I’m getting naked as soon as I send this letter. Let yourself in and come to the bedroom. It’s at the end of the hall, past the plants you keep spoiling with all your praise._

_Pps. you’d best get a wiggle on. I’ve waited six thousand years. I’m practically starting without you._

_Ppps. I love you angel._

  
  



End file.
